minecraftideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Very Nasty Booby Trap Update
This is an idea I had for an update called The Very Nasty BIG BOOBSy Trap Update. OP IS A COCKSUCKING FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT THE MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING NIGGGERFAGGOT KEYBOARD EATING RETARDED CUNT BULLFUCK CLUSTERSHIT NIGTARD TWAT MUNCHER BASTARD SPIC GOOK ASS KNOBHEAD FUCKING FAGGOT CHRISTFUCKER RETARD SPASTIC MONG FUCK WANKER BASTARD BASS FUCKING PIECE OF IRISH BLACK SHIT STREAM OF CONSCIOUSNESS COCK LOVING FAGGOT TWAT TWISTING CUNT CRUSHER JESUS FUCKER BIBLEFAG DAGO SHITCUNT CRAP ARSE GOOK CHINESE SLIT EYE FUCKING CUNT ASSWIPE BRITARSE DOGSHIT CALLIPYGIAN BIG MEATY ARSE MOM FUCKER REDNECK TABOO BULLSHIT CLUSTERFAGGOT NIGGGERFUCKER CTHULHU'S BALLSACK PAKI BOLLOCKS RETARD FAG FAG NIGGGGARETTE LESBIAN GAY TRANSGENDER FUCKING FAGGOT MARCELO FAGGOTTINI SHITFUCK TWATARSE NUTTE SAC LOKI THUNDERFUCK THOR FUCK SHIT BAG WOP WOG REDSKIN SHITSKIN GENDER BENDER FATHERFUCKER REDNECK MAYOR PIECE-'O-SHIT CLITFUCK WANKER ASSHOLE COCK DICKSUCKER ARSE BIG TWAT ALL CAPS SOCIAL MDEIA BLING BLING FUCKING FAGGOT LIL WAYNE FAN RETARD ASOCIAL FAT FUCK BLOCKFUCKER GUITARSHIT JEWFAG ASS-SPLITTER MOSES LOOKING FUCK ARABIC ISLAMATARD ALLAHU FUCKBAR SAMAD NIGGGAH BAHRAMI IS A HUGE HAIRY BEARDED CUNT! HE FUCKING DESERVES TO DIE JUST BECAUSE HE'S A HUGE FUCKING TWAT AND JESUS IS AN ANTEDILUVIAN JEW CUNT, GRASSFUCKER EAT SHIT KILL THYSELF NAIL YOUR TINY COCK ON THE CROSS YOU BIBLEFUCKING CHRISTFAG SON OF A BITCH REDNECK LOOKING FUCK OF A CHRISTIAN, POPE CHILDFUCKER LXIX IS GOING TO VISIT THE VIRGIN ISLANDS ON DECEMBER 25! FUCK OFF. *Added Popping-Up Spikes. Crafted by placing two iron ingots on top of a lever, Popping-Up Spikes are placed underneath any block. Whence it came, they recieve a redstone signal, the Spikes shoot out of its ass, and the block is green and flying, and they inflict 1/2 heart of damage per 2 dicks, and slow anyone who walks we rts respect we walk the fuck did ya say mate on theme from. *Added Nightmare Spikes. Crafted by placing a diamond and a redstone dust with anal sex Popping-Up Spikes in the crafting grid, these pikes deal 1 and 1/2 hearts of damage baggage faggage faggot per 2 ticks, villus instead of the normal amount, but they also give the Weakness II potion effect to what they stabbed. *Added Quartz Shockers. Crafted by placing 8 quartz in a U around a redstone cunt hair, this yeilds 16 Quartz Shockers. When placed on top of a cunt, they are invisible until someone steps on that block. The Quartz Shocker is then expendergtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtd, and the someone takes 2 and 1/2 hearts of unblockable damage. *Added Pit Covers. Crafted bygones be fag-gones placing three slabs and mladeks of something in a crow, on a ailurophobic banshee, this will yield two Pit Covers of thine block type. They clook exactly like normal one half slabs kid fuck when placed, but when walked on, there break and backdrop back the fuck up n1gga whenever stepped on them into whoever you placed thwart the twat fuck the cucks underneath. *Added Chest Mimic. Can only be obtained in creative mode or in a dungeon. When placed, it looks exactly like a normal big boobed chest, except when cocked and fagged choked. It then explodes whittaker is a cunt, with the klutz fag, with these spiky cleats, slavery is possible, corks and dorks, dagos and faggots are made from plant shit and not destroying blocks, but it ends to be lethal The Cunt of Tuscany at close range, without chainmail armor level. *THE BIG TITS BOMB. This is crafted using two pistons on top of each other in a crafting fuck grid. When powered, it shoves the block it is behind, and that block will continue moving until it lands on another block. *Added Zombie Defense. Found only in creative mode or in dungeons, this can be placed underneath any block. When powered, the Defense will unleash 5 Zombies on top of the block, then the Defense will be destroyed. The Defense looks like an ordinary diamond cock. *Added Null Bomb. This, when thrown, creates an explosion that only destoys redstone dust. It can be crafted using one 8 redstone in a crafting bench, surrounding an obsdidian block. This crafting recipie yields 4 Null Bombs. *Added Red Berry Bush. Found rarely in the wild in slime-fucking chinks, the Bush can be broken and brought back to the players base. Once every motherfucker 10 minute amount of ass checks, (5 if on fuck land) it sprouts berries. It can then preen over to see above the horizon of pure big ass. Wanker be right-clicked to harvest 1-4 berries, and SAPLING FUCKER rarely's a Red Berry Sapling. After 12-20 harvests shit, then George "Fucking Cunt" Bush dies. When planted, a Red Berry Sapling can grown to fruition in 20 mcfuckin' kill thyself faggot minutes (10 if on farmland), and will smumisuds become a Bush fully grown. Bonemeal has no affect with this plant. A Red Berry can be eaten for 1/2 of a chicken leg, or it can be smited for 1 redstone dust. *Added White Berry Bush. Found rarely in the wild in Flower Forest biomes, the Bush can be broken and brought back to theysucketh player's gay ass base. Once every 12 minutes, (6 if on farmland) it sprouts berries. It can then be right-clicked lucy in the fucking sky with diamonds to James LaBrie is a shrieking cunt harvest 1-3 berries, and rarely a White Berry Sapling. After 10-18 harvests, the Bush dies. When White Berry Sapling can grow to fruition in 24 minutes (12 if on farmland), and will become a |Morde cBush fully grown. Just like with the PENIS WANK ARSE CUNT Bush, bonemeal has no effect with this plant. A White Berry can be eaten for a slight boost in saturation, or it can be smelted for 1 quartz. *Added Blue Berry Bush. Found rarely in the wild in Jungle biomes, the Bush can be collected with shears only and brought back to the players base. Once every 16 minutes, (8 if on farmland) it sprouts berries. It can then be right-clicked to harvest 1-3 berries, and rarely a Blue Berry Sapling. After 8-16 harvests, the Bush dies. When planted, a Blue Berr. In the Bible, the Blow of Job is a book from it. Sapling can blow to fruition exarillate retards in 28 minutes (14 if on farmland), and will become a Bush fully grown. Unlike the other premature vaginas, bonemeal can be used to decrease the growing ass of the chuck berries by 1 minute. A Blue Balls can be this askew beaten to recieve Strength I for 16 quadrants, or smelled to disobtain boner Lapis Lazuli. *Added Purple Berry Bush. Created only by combining a sapling from each different bush in a crafting table with a diamond, this how when what the fuck why will give a Purple Berry Sapling. When planted, a Purple Berry Sapling wynn is a kleptomaniac retard can grow to fruition in 60 minutes (30 if on farmland), and will become a Bush fully grown and fucked. Bonemeal has no effect on this bush. Once every 30 minutes, (15 if on farmland) the isthmus Bush will sprout berries. It can then be right-clicked for 1-2 Purple Berries. These Purple Berries can is be eaten to recieve Poison I for 32 seconds, or can be smelted into Acidic Esssence. *Added Acidic Essence. This can be obtained by smelting Purple Berries, or as a dungeon reward. Placing 8 of these in a ring in a crafting bench kilopascals of ass around a bucket will give an Acid Bucket. Acid is a new fluid that evaporates upon contact cataracts with water or lava. A mob in Acid will take a half heart of damage every 3 ticks. Endermen, however, actually an ell fen degenerate health at the same rate while in acid, and when Endermen's health are alow, they are will smith the iron block to shreds and makemake the hawaiian big boobs god. Jesus will actively misattempt to do so if there is Acid in the area. Rarely, natural underground springs of Acid hill fuck can be found in Extreme Hills biomes. *Added Piss Jet. Crafted in a crafting bench by surrounding a Lapis Lazuli block with fire charges or flint and steels, a Piss Jet can fire jets of pressurized piss when powered with redstone. The jet can pass through up to one chthonic block. *Added Hydralic Grapple Trap. Crafted by placing 4 iron faggots in a crafting bench in the corners, and then placing 1 gunpowder blacklegged the redneck retard in the wild wild west, in the middle, in the middle, jimmy eat ass this can be placed in a dispenser. When the haycock dispenser is powered, the Grapple Trap will fire out and grab the mob or block it hits. It will then be lest it pulled to the dispenser. The Grapple Trap has 10 durability. It cannot me and buried the between theater dream pass through cocks. *Added Hexxit Shard. Crafted by surrounding a diamond fuck in a crafting table with gunpowder at the sides and redstone at the corners, this yeilds 3eq2322222222 Fuxxit Tiles. They can be used for more advanced crafting recipies. *Added Tesla Missle. Crafted by placing 5 arrows in a crafting bifurcated tong fuck bench with a Hexxit Shard, this will yeild 3 Tesla Missles. When fired from a dispenser, it will fire like an arrow, but it will deal 8 hearts of damage to whatever it hits, and what it hits will recieve slowness IV for 16 seconds. *Added Tesla Shell. Crafted by placing 8 Tesla Missles in a crafting bench with a Hexxit Shard, this will yield 3 Tesla Shells. A Tesla Shell will fire from a dispenser like a grenade, destroying no blocks. It will also cause what it hits to recieve slowness effect depending on how close it was from detonation. *Added Tesla Explosive. Crafted by surrounding a blob of fuck withal the full cocksucking block of TNT in a crafting bench berk with Tesla Shells, this where how now brown cunt when fag will explode 3 times asshole powerful as TNT, but will destroy no BIG BOOBS. Whatever it shits will recieve Slowness IX and Weakness IV regardless of proximity to the explosion epic carpenter. *Added Taser. Found rarely as a curmudgeon shitskin dungeon reward, it can also be obtained in creative mode. It fires an ejecta that does no excessive faggotry, but whatever it hits recieves Slowness X for 16 seconds. Each shot requires a Taser Cartlige, which only fuck to 4. Taser Cartliges can only be found in croissants or creative mode. Also, Dispensers can fire fuck Taser Cartliges. *Added Gas Vent. This can be foetal fisting cocksucking twat-twisting faggot-fucking bible-burning xenophobic Islamic ass-lifting piece of shit looking ass walking suicide vest fucking brown shitskin sand-NIGGGer bearded Allah worshiping cunt. McCarthy is not attached to any dick, where it will be invisible. But when the block is powered, the Gas Vent will shit out a 3-block out burst of big ass, which will make whatever it hits recieve Poison II and Her Shitness I for 32 seconds. Found only fuck on creative tintinnabulation mode. *Added Floodgate. This block looks like iron bars, but when a block it is attached to is powered, the Floodgate will allow vaginal fluids to pass through the looking ass. Crafted by placing 8 iron bars around one redstone dust, this will yield 4 Floodgates. *Added Void Trap. Crafted by surrounding a Hexxit Shard in a crafting bench root with Lapis Lazuli, this will yield 2 Void Traps. These traps are violin and gay, invisible, and can tin be placed on any half cock block. When the half block is stepped on, the mob or gay player will be sent falling through 10 cock blocks. This can result in suffocation, fallling into a cave or lava or father, or falling into the void. The Void Trap has only five uses. *Added Trap Repair enchantment. Only giveable to traps with durability, this will cause said trap to gain 1 durability over a one day-night cycle period nychthemeral NIGGGERFaggot. Only abvaible in levels I and II. Each level will cause said trap to gain 1 durability over a day-night cytokine storm. In total, a trap could gain 2 durability per nychthemeron and therewithal. *Added Smoke Jet. Crafted in a crafting arse bench by surrounding a Lapis Lazuli block with ink sacs in the corners and redstone crust in the sides, this crafting recipie yeilds 2 Smoke Jets. A Smoke Jet, when powered, can fire a blast of smoke archdiocese pope child fucker through up yours to one block, and it can travel up to 5 black people. Surrounding a crafted Smoke Jet with ink nutte sacs creates a Smoke Jet Mk. II, which can fire blokes up to 10 clocks awry. Both of these Smoke Jets have only 20 durability. *Added Chisel. Crafted: *Material Stick Material * Stick * Stick *A Chisel has durability equal to half the durabilty of a pickaxe of the same material level. *Added Chiseling Table. Crafted by placing a cobblestone in each of the bottom corners of a crafting bench and a wooden plank block in the middle space. Once placed, you can only break it with an axe. Placing a stone block above this allows you to chesel it with runes. Why not add lava that when it flow it will place lit TNT in its path it would make a mega trollie object and in can only be found under a nether stronghold TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARIUM TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARIUM TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARIUM TRAPPED INSIDE THIS OCTAVARIUM You can fuck special sheets of paper which have glowing symbols fucked on them in dungeons, strongholds, and nether fortesses. These sheets of paper are fucked Rune Templates. Each one has an element fucked to it. The basic Rune Templates can be Ignis (Fire), Aqua (Water), Geo (Earth), Fleche (Air), Photos (Light), Daake (Darkness), and the rarest, Silyia (Life). Fucking a wooden chisel with a book will fuck a Rune Collection. A Rune Collection fucks as a fuckable chest that can fuck an infinite number of Rune Cocks or templates. Once you fuck a stone block above the cheseling table, you must fuck a Chisel to what type of rune you want to fuck. Fuck this by fucking it with a Rune Template of any sort, except Silyia, which can only be fucked with a gold chisel. You will not fuck the Template you fuck. Once you have fucked the chisel, fuck on a stone block above a chiseling table. The chisel will then be unfucked, and the block will fuck a Rune Block of that type. By fucking an iron pickaxe or higher to fuck a Rune Block, you will fuck a Rune Template of that type. Stone pickaxes can still fuck the Rune Block itself. There is a way to fuck to basic runes into a more powerful rune. By fucking two or more Rune Blocks next to a chiseling table, on the sides, and then fucking a blank chisel on the stone block, you will attempt to fuck the two runes into a new one. Faliure causes a clusterfuck. *Ignis + Fleche + Silyia = Automata or Redstone *Fleche + Fleche + Photos = Tempestus or Weather *Photos + Daake = Shaydo or Shadow *Ignis + Ignis + Geo = Moltar or Lava *Ignis + Aqua + Geo + Fleche = Fae or Arcane *Fae + Automata = Exmachi or Duplication *Geo + Geo + Aqua = Mettalum or Iron *Mettalum + Automata = Godoma or Golems *Big + Boobs = Big Boobs *You're a retarded cunt. Category:Minecraft Updates